roleplaycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Lockheart
Leslie Lockheart __TOC__ Profile Tarot Card: '''The Moon '''Nickname: '''Lazlie Lockheart '''Gender: '''Female '''Race: '''Human '''Date of Birth: '''March 15 '''Age: '''17 '''Appearance: '''Lazlie has long brown hair where it curls at different lengths. Her eyes are has a dark, yet brimming shade of red. The colors of her clothing are black and red with a split at the side along the skirt. '''Zodiac Sign: '''Pisces '''Blood Type: '''O - (Blood Rush) '''Occupation: Vampire Hunter, Nomad '''Music: '''N/A '''Family: '''Unknown '''Personality: '''Lazlie used to be a caring, cheerful person until one specific night that happened in her life. Now she doesn't seem to open up to anyone, and tends to push people away if they get too close to her. Leslie Lockheart's History Leslie was adopted into your average run of the mill village out in the country. No one knew where her parents are or the fact that they’re alive or not. Leslie was all alone, wandering around to village to the next. Her memories of her past are long forgotten. You can say that they adopted her because of how frail she was despite how hard she tries to survive all by herself. A few years past since they adopted Leslie, she’s been bedridden because of the incurable disease that was the root of why her body was so frail in the first place. Even though they wanted her to stay indoors, she tried her best to play with the children around her age. It would have been nice is everything stayed like this until that fateful day came. Before that day there were reports of the villagers disappearing at night. Curfews were set up and everyone started to board their houses, yet the number of missing people increased by when the night ends. The villagers decided to bear arms against whoever was the cause of it. They gathered to the town square while they where waiting for this exact moment. In a flash, two elegant beings drop down from the roofs to check out their harvest. “Gluttony, vanity, wrath, greed.” One couldn’t help but to state highly of herself under her breath. It doesn’t matter if the villagers heard what one of the two enchanted beings say. The villagers drop their weapon in awe of their alluring charm. Little Leslie was all alone in her room. Her guardians went outside to check what the ruckus outside was, but they haven’t return, not for a few hours that is… The people standing near the gap of the door of her room were no longer her guardians. She could tell that wasn’t her sweet foster parents who took her in. The heavy panting, the dripping saliva that shimmers down their chin and eyes that was wild with rage and hunger. Leslie crawl to the nearest corner to crawl into defensive ball, but one broke her protective stance by ringing her arm while the other clamps onto her neck. Everything went blank for Leslie during that day… Leslie’s guardians were reduced to a pile of limbs, and the heads of two strangers that wasn’t seen anywhere near the village was rolling down the roofs. Dawn came, but the price was her innocent childhood. She was all alone again; her body ached in unimaginable pain due to what happen that night. Not from what the vampires did, but what she did to them strained the limits of her frail body. She couldn’t move for the next four days…lying outside without any warmth to protect her from the cold nights. She was conscious, but with everything around her and the rotting stench that grew by the day to the point where she remembered what happen at that night. A guild of ‘hunters’ arrived the day after to find the ravaged village. They found the lone survivor near the well, with her eyes widen with the shock of what happened. The bite mark on her neck disappeared, yet she was still human. The hunters didn’t notice that when they cleaned and fed her in return to know what happened in the village. With the shred of innocence Leslie had left, she told them about the truth of what happened during the night the villagers disappeared altogether. They took her into the guild to check whether she was changed by the vampires or not. In relief, they found out she was still human, but to their surprise, they found proof that she was the one who bare handedly fought with the vampires with sheer power. During her next few years, they force her to work under missions and various experiments in exchange for food. But during those missions her teammates were only there to actually attract vampires and have her fight alone. Two things were found out during those years of hunting. Her stamina is short, but she can quickly deal with the lower status vampires, and she can take down the purebloods to some extent of her limited time. The other fact is her blood can remedy the effects from turning into a vampire. Her blood can be transfused to someone that was freshly bitten to save them, but not if a few hours pass by. They wanted her body. They wanted her to become a weapon to eradicate the vampires. She eventually ran away from the guild, and try to stay hidden from crowds of people. Her name have been changed to Lazlie Lockheart, and took the rest of the time to grow her hair out and change the shape of her bangs. At the age of 17, she had grown to become quite beautiful person with a fresh new start at life. But she couldn’t really trust anyone anymore, and tends to stay around quiet place. The scent of her blood sometimes attract vampires but she didn’t want help of any guilds nearby. Category:Fangs & Blood: Remix Category:Character Category:Zepher